FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating principle of fingerprint touch. As shown in FIG. 1, an emission source 1 emits a high-frequency signal (e.g. a high-frequency current of above 1 MHz) to a driving electrode 5, the driving electrode 5 couples said signal to a skin layer of a finger, and correspondingly different sensing currents will be generated because the skin of the finger has ridges and valleys and capacitances C1 of a valley and a ridge are different. Then, a detection terminal 2 at a rear end detects a difference between the sensing currents to determine the valleys and the ridges, and a fingerprint of the finger is acquired through analysis executed by a computing unit (e.g. a computer).
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a fingerprint recognition touch screen in the prior art. In the fingerprint recognition touch screen in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 2, a pixel electrode also serves as a fingerprint recognition electrode. Therefore, each fingerprint recognition electrode 4 needs to be connected, through a thin film transistor, to a gate line 6 and a data line 7 intersecting with each other.
In the prior art, the sensing current is detected in the following way: the gate lines 6 are turned on row by row, and sensing currents of the fingerprint recognition electrodes 4 are detected by the data lines 7 column by column, so as to acquire fingerprint information. However, fingerprint capture in such way needs a long time.